


Paint The Pictures

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: When words fail, a Smeargle learns that love can be expressed in other ways.





	Paint The Pictures

There once was a Smeargle who fell in love with a Zoroark. She was a lovely little thing, with fiery hair that shone like rubies in the sunlight. But the Smeargle wasn't exactly blessed with social grace, and whenever he tried putting his feelings into words, he wound up failing miserably.

Eventually she got tired of his nervous stuttering, folding her arms and looking the other way as he hung his head in shame. "Why don't you come back later when you've grown up?" she said in her native Pokéspeak. "Maybe then you'll know how to talk to women."

Heartbroken, the Smeargle returned to his nest, sobbing and hugging his fluffy tail as he sat staring at the cloudy skies above. His tears mingled with the fluid secreted from his tail, leaving blue splotches on the floor of his nest.

Looking down, he saw the colorful drops spattered across the dry leaves and soft moss he'd spread across the ground. This gave him an idea, and he leapt from the hole in the tree trunk, running down the path towards the lake where his lady love often came to sunbathe.

Sure enough, there was the Zoroark, lying on her back in a patch of grass near the water's edge. She looked up when she saw him coming down the path, a sneer curling her lip as he stopped in front of her.

He smiled at her, and began using Sketch to paint blue hearts on the rocks near the water. He made hearts on the trunks of trees, decorating them with spirals and spots, and at the center of it all he sketched her face, showing his love for her the only way he knew how.

She considered him for a moment, blinking in surprise and gazing around and the dozen or so hearts that covered the rocks and trees. She then leaned forward and pulled him close, embracing the Smeargle and his unique form of art.


End file.
